Back to square one
by Frey22999
Summary: Yaoi Kise x OC In which all of the GoM members have boyfriends except Kise (KagaKuro,SakuAo, AkaFuri, TakaMido, MuraMuro). What happen when his ex friend came back with a new different appearance and is now an idol. What happen when Kise is now the one who fall for him!
1. Chapter 1

**Back to Square one.**

**By : Frey22999**

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, this time I'm up with my first yaoi fanfic. I really like knb and I always want to make a knb fanfic also I realize that many of kpop fans is also love anime, so I made up my mind and create this story which is a cross over of reality and anime, A kpop cross3d with anime~. This is a kise x oc yaoi story, so don't like dont read.**

**Disclaimer:**

**For the people, you guys know what I'm going to say so lets get on to it.**

**Summary:**

**"I really love you" I told him**

**"Love between two men is just disgusting and absurd" he told me**

**I move back to my home town and be what I always wanted.**

**Now I'm back to Japan and meet him...**

**Only this time I won't let him screw me.**

**Description:**

**It was 2 years ago, the mid of march. A transfer student came from korea to kaijo high, He's quite tall and skinny. He have a small face and pale skin which everygirls envy of, natural pouty rosy red lips which every girls dying to have and trying by using lip gloss, clear doe eyes with thick eye lashes creating a sexy yet innocent look, his hair is short and wavy in a chocolate brown color he use a fashionable hot pink studs head band and finger less hot pink studs gloves. His white McM backpack hanging on his right shoulder as he bow.**

**"Konbanwa, Choi MinKi desu. I'm a year younger than you guys, let's get along and please take care of me." Everyone clapped at him. The teacher knocked the table twice before everyone quiet down.**

**"Okay, thankyou Choi - san -" "Just call me MinKi, sir." "Okay, MinKi. You can go sit infront of Kise. Kise, please raise your hand." A blonde cheerful guy raised his arm up waving it, MinKi stared at it for a while before proceeding to his seat.**

**"Hey, welcome to Japan! My name is Kise Ryouta, let's be friends!"**

**The two soon becomes inspirable until...**

**"Ryouta - kun... I really love you" four words destroy everything.**

**"Don't call me Ryouta. I'm Sorry, love between two men is just disgusting and absurd" His words makes it worst.**

**With that MinKi never been saw ever again... until**

**I'm hanging out with the rest of GoM and trailed a long the busy street of Tokyo, Akashicchi, Midorimacchi and Murasakibaracchi walk infont as me Kurokocchi, Momoicchi and Aominecchi walk behind them.**

**Suddenly someone run and accidentally bumps into me, knocking me down. I feel weight on me until that weight were lifted up. **

**"Yo, Kise you alright?" I look up and saw Aominecchi lifting up a blonde girl by her arms, wait is she even a girl thought?! I couldn't see her face as her blonde bangs covering it, but somehow she's looks very similar "Seems like your fangirls is getting wild" He smirk as the rest of the GoM nodded. Akashicchi is analyzing him. We flinched as she slowly starts to gloom, Aomine quickly un - latches his hand off her "For your information, I'm fully a guy..." She hisses at him as he slowly becomes pale**

**Gasp took our attention as we turn to the person, "Are you Ren of NU'est?!" Momoicchi pointed at this she or... he... the bangs still covering the person's face, "NU - What?" Aominecchi turn to Momoicchi "Uaaah~ you're really pretty for a guy" She fawned over **

**"REN!" "REN!" Someone shouted from behind, we saw 4 guy with caps and hoods running to our direction "CHOI MIN KI!" C - Choi M - MinKi?! WHAT?! The guys soon are infront of us, catching their breath as they hold on to their knees.**

**"Min Ki - ah;" A blonde mowhak dude spokes up after a while "Never ..." he stop to catch his breath "Ran out like that ever again" He finished... **

**"Yeah Ren... even thought your skinny, your a fast runner" A wavy brown haired spokes up after wards...**

**"C - Choi Min Ki?" I stuttered her ... HIS name...**

**He turns toward my direction as his eyes widen and he slowly turns pale**

**"K - Kise... Ryouta..." **


	2. Ren

Back to square one

By : Frey22999

Disclaimer:

You guys know what I'm going to say so... To the story

Chapter I

Seoul - Korea

04.43 AM

Ren P.o.V

'Konbanwa, Choi MinKi desu. I'm a year younger than you guys. Let's get along and please take care of me.'

'I Really love you...'

'Love between two men is just disgusting and absurd'

'Goodbye...'

I woke up with a gasp... sweats rolled down my cheeks 'That dream again...' I put my forehead to my palm as I pull on my bangs 'Him again... After 2 years...' I un plugged my phone out of it's charger and look at the time... 04.43 AM 'No schedule until 10.30 AM' I tried to go back to sleep but failed miserably.

I look to the right to find BaekHo - Hyung who are still sleeping soundly, I slip out of the bed quietly and walks to the my pure white closet with golden lining, I raise up my pale hands to grab on the handling and pull it open revealing clothes, tux, stage clothes, fashionistas, etc.

I grab on a pair of light blue hoodie and wear it then closed the wardrobe. I went back to my bed and up plug my phone and charger before walking to my red sofa across my bed grabing my sling bag and stuff the charger inside and took out my cap out of my bag and wear it.

I walk silently out of the room and go to the kitchen, I look around but found nothing... I went to the fridge and pull it open. Scanning it, I grab a bottle of strawberry milk and 2 cheese and milk bread. I went out of the kitchen and walk out of the dorm silently.

As I walk down the stairs I saw a people who are too familiar... Ah! Hello Venus... Oh yeah, they have a concert today so they have to get there early "Hello Venus -noonas" I said behind them loudly. They turn around with wide eyes "Ren!" They choruses together "Noonas" I imitate them "What are you doing up so early? Where's your other members? Do you have schedule?" Lim - noona ask.

"Ani, we have no schedule until 10.30, can't sleep so I decided to go to the practice room" Lim - noona took off my cap and ruffles my hair " Aigooo, soon you'll turn into Ara who are stressed becoming our leader~" Alice - noona chuckled "If yes, it should be JR - hyung since we didn't listen to what he said kkkkk~" I smirk until Yoo - Ara - noona pinched my cheeks and pull it "Bad dongsaenggg~ listen to your leader!"

"Ara - ah, He got a schedule later, don't ruin his face" Alice - noona giggles "But you can screw it aftee his schedule" Lim - noona burst out laughing.

We chatted for a while before they departed. I then proceed to the office by bus.

Pledis Entertainment

05.23 AM

Ren P.o.V

I'm humming our new song, action (A/N: For those who like kpop I know action is one of their old song) when I passed a practice room for the trainees... I stopped and walk to the room, peeking through the glass -

"What are you doing Ren - hyung?" I flinched as someone pull on my shoulder length blonde hair which are tied up in a ponytail. I turn to the per - people...

"Ah, Hey Samuel, Hansol and Minggyu... Why are you guys up so early?" I ask, scanning them up and down. "We... wanted to practice early? How about you hyung?" Samuel ask back I'm proud, this kid finally learn to be witty...

"Same... I'm going first, annyeong" I wave as they waves back.

I walk inside Nu'EST usual practice room, it's dark and a bit hot. I glided my hand to the wall and click the turn on button of the lamp. Squeaks could be heard as I walk to the A/C and turn it on.

Walking to far right corner of the room where the speaker is located. I plugged my Ipod and settles my bag on the floor next to it. I set on T-Ara's sexy love and start dancing to it.

A/N: Hey, so this is the first intro chapt. I just wanted you guys to know about Ren first and yeah next chapt will be Kise's turn...

안녕~


	3. Kise

**Back To Square one**

**By: Frey22999**

Kise P.o.V

Japan - Kanagawa

6.15 AM

"Ryouta, you better wake up now!" I groaned as my older sister banged at my white colored door, my poor door. "Ryouta!" she banged harder this time, "Alright! Alright! I hear you nee - san!" I sat up and get off the bed!"Good! You better not be late for your first day of second year" I sigh and went to the bath room to take a shower.

**After Shower **

I went out fully clothed in my uniform, white button up shirt, black tie, grey blazer along with matching trousers tighten by a black belt. I walk to my study desk and grab on text books and notebooks that I need for today when my hand bump something, dropping it to the trash bin full of papers. I look at it, a small brpwn photo frame fully revealing its back view. "When did I own a photo frame?" I ask to my self and lightly chuckles. Bending down, I strecth an arm to dug into tje trash bin, taking out the frame. I observe the back view and turn it only to find it white blank

. 'weird' ofcourse its weird, if there's no picturesl it should also be in the same same brown color... Unless, I pull open the frame holder and a white sheet fell out of the frame.

I set the frame down and crouches infront of the white sheet, I grab the white sheet of a picture and turn it. Once I did I quickly regret the action... I gasp and widen my eyes as my eyes sight fell on a beautiful person with a white porcelain skin, clear brown doe eyes so innocent, cute little button nose, cute plumps rosy red lips forming a small pout, shinning dark brown hair held by a black hair band full of studs the oversized white sweater fit him nicely making him look extra cute as his small hands peeking out of the loosen sleeves doing a peace signs

I'm. Behind him, wearing white button up shirt with red and black strip tie and a black vest with red lining along with a black skinny jeans doing the same peace only with one hand.

'Ren...' I thought painfully. I still remeber clearly about that one beautiful boy... His height that are shorter than me, his flower scented smell, his beautiful smile, hpw how his eyes look at me, every action he did... Everything even the rejection...

My train of though disturbed as someone knocks *ehem* banged *ehem* on my door "KISE RYOUTA! HURRY UP! 6.45 AM!" My sister banged on my door as l quickly stuffed everything inside my book bag without me knowing I also stuffed on the picture. "Yes, Yes, nee - san." I went out of my room and went to the dinning room to see a beautiful long blonde haired pulled into a ponytail woman on her early 20 wearing a fashionable red blouse and black leather skirt and black heels eating her breakfast.

"Eat your breakfast quickly Ryouta. I'm taking you to school." she said icily as she sips on her black coffee. I nodded and ate my breakfast quickly.

**Kaijo's gate**

"Alright, I'm going first kay? Byee nee - san." "Bye Ryouta" she waves and smiled slightly. I walk through the sea of students as girls smile and waves at me, I reply them with smiles as they blushed and squeals. I walk ahead and saw Kasamatsu - senpai. I ran up tp him "Kasamatsu - senpaiii~" I squeal and tried tp latch my self on to him.

"EGH" He stepped a side on time making me fall down. I quickly stood up with tears brimming threatening to fall down on my slightly tanned cheeks "WHY DID YOU DO THAT KASAMATSUCCHI?!" The raven haaired male only sigh and continue walking inside the school. I shrugg it and copy his action, walking inside the school building. Facing the grey shoes locker I walk toward my locker and took off my shoes as my right hand pull up the locker door opening it. I then changed my shoes and head to the billboards which were surrounded by sea of people trying to find their class and classmates.

Sometimes this time of a day is a real advantage of me being popular as they quickly parted like the red sea giving me path directly to the billboards. I walk ahead and quickly found my name and ditch the billboards right away walking to my new class 2 - A. As I enter the class I quickly choose the table next to the window at the back.

7.30 AM

The students starts filling up the class and chat. 3 female students sat infront of me and start to chat taking out a few magazines. They start to fawn over this NU something group they're discussing about, I steal some glances over their magazines, I say they're really good looking well no doubt they're idols but still, I'm way more handsome than them, I smirk.

8.00 AM

A guy with a slightlh buff body wearing a short sleeved white shirt and black trousers bringing few books on his hand. He walk to the center and faced the chalkboard, taking a chalk and start to write his name on the chalkboard leaving only ear cringing sound as he did. 'Maeru Hayato' He turn around to face us "Okay. Good morning everyone, my name is Maeru Hayato and I'll be you homeroom teacher for this year. I teach science and health care, if any of you got any problem you are free to come to me anytime. Any questions?" The class only smile at him and shakes head.

"Okay, so today we're gonna do this a bit different." He rummage his pocket and took out a furry white ball and began tossing and catching it "Okay, so this is how this's how this'll goes. I'll throw this ball randomly and anyone who catch this have to introduced their self. You guys could ask any question, but not personal question..." he began to toss the ball and catch it again. He throw the ball to a punky brown haired guy who get startled at the gift he received suddenly "starting from you punky" Hayato-sensei pointed at the guy.

The introduction went fast until it was my turn. I stood up "Konbanwa! My name is Kise Ryouta -ssu, I'm. 16 turning 17, I'm in tha basketball team and also a model. Please take care of me-ssu" I introduced my self cheerfully. A raven haired girl raised her hand "Do you have any siblings?" "Yes, I have an older sister" One of my female friend Yuki from last year teased me "What,s her name?" "Kise Reika, Yukicchii" I make a face on her "What did she do for living?" A brown haired glasses dude ask "Well... She's work as the manager of Avex Group" I smiled cheerfully. "Have you ever like- no, have an uncertain feelings toward a guy before" I snap my head toward the asker. A waist length black haired gir haired girl sitting down on her chair with her arms and legs crossed, Yuko Ichigawa. The class fell into deep silence, all eyes averted to me waiting for answer but nothing comes up.

My eyes met hers... I know who she is. She's in one class as me and Ren 2 years ago, one of the most closest people Ren have interact with at school. Yuko's dark blue eyes squinted, telling me to answer her absurd question... I nodded hesitantly as the class gasp but cheers erupted.

"Aww~ Kise-kun, that's just so sweet.""Who is he?" people keeps asking question then a cough erupted from they front. We turn our heads to see Hayato-sensei sitting on his desk smiling. "Okay now kids let's continue the introduction. Kise-kun, you may throw it to those who hasn't got the chance." I nod and throw the ball to a brown haired guy who caught it clumsily almost dropping it, then the introduction continues.


End file.
